Summer Knights, December Days
by xxxPrussia'sPunkxxx
Summary: Summer and December are best friends with secrets... and some secrets they don't know themselves. Prussia/OC England/OC
1. Chapter 1: From Yesterday

**Hey everyone this is my first story I hope you like it! **

My name is Summer Reiko Knight. Im 17, and Im really into Japanese stuff, especially anime. I have long black and blue hair that goes to my butt thats kinda of a emo cut and big lavender eyes. Im pretty skinny (not anrexic, though!), but my boobs are big but I can still hide them if I want to. Im really curvy. I like to wear clothing that is a mix of black and bright colors, and their punk looking. I have snake bites and piercings all over my ears.

All of the people in my school make fun of me for having all my piercings and my punk clothes, especially the head cheerleader (but I call them cheerbitches, cuz thats what they are), Bethany, and her other cheerbitches, Britney, Lindsay, Jessica, and Khloe. There all blonde, wear pink, and shop at Hollister so yeah of coarse they hate me and torment me. Today Bethany and the cheerbitches had me cornered in the girl's bathroom.

"Hey emo kid where did you get those clothes did you go dumpster-driving?" She laughed meanly and the other girls did to. Sparkling diamond tears were falling down my cheeks now. How could anyone be so mean? "Why is you're hair so fucking stupid? I think were gonna fix that for you." she said. And than she took out a box of blond hair die! SHE WAS GONNA DYE MY HAIR BLOND! As I whipped the sparkling tears out of my eyes I knew their was only one thing I could do…..

Black neko ears with hot pink colored tips sprang out of my head and a black neko tail with a hot pink colored tip grew out of my back. In my mouth, my teeth turned into sparkling fangs and my obsidian painted nails turned into scary claws. The fugly preps screamed. I hissed and flattened my neko ears. They screamed again and ran away crying.

~=^.^=~=^.^=~=^.^=~

"OMG I cant believe you did that!" Said my best friend, December Miyuki Days. She had large, silvery-white, stormy eyes, and hair like a waterfall of Swiss chocolate, the kind that you dip strawberries in and feed them to your girlfriend or boyfriend, then have the greatest sex you've ever had. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were rosy, like the strawberries that you wanted to dip into her hair. She really could-should-have been a French model on a Paris runway.

She sweat dropped and hit me on the head. I grabbed the back of my head and looked up at her and made a sad face. "Owies." I said.

"THIS! IS-"

"SPARTA!" I yelled my voice full of church bell glee. I giggled cutely.

"SERIOUS!" She yelled. "What if Kim and Jay find out?" I sighed angrily. I felt angry now. "They wont" I growled. "Its not like there my parents. Anyways I don't really see them that much anyway cuz were like roommates" I said feeling a little happier nao. We left school and went to where December lived in a big abandoned apartment building. Her apartment was really cool looking and edgy. The walls had Green Day and Bring Me The Horizon and anime posters and the walls were painted black and purple. She had big dresser with a mirror on it and it was purple. Lots of goth looking make up was on it. Their were two big beds, one on one side and the other on the other side. December's bed was black pink and mine was black purple. There was a flat screen TV on the wall to. The floor had a fluffy red carpet on it. All around the room waz black-pink lace was strung up. It wus a AWESOME girls dream cume true. I loved it very much.

We went to the little kitchen and made sushi for dinner. But when we went to sit down to eat, someone broke down the door….!

**Teehee, I'm sooo evil making a cliffie at the first chapter:3 Sorry its so short, I promise they will get longer! Pls review or Gilbird will get you!:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Thieves

**A/N sorry I couldn't get this up I had stupid homework. UGH! FML**

WE GASPED! IT Was Kim nd Jay, my foster parents! They where really really mean and nesty, like the cheerbitches. OH NO! AND THE POLICE WERE WIT THEM TWO!

Kim wuz cring fake ugly tears, like her boob job. Her face wa splotchy looking. One of the policemens said to me "Summer, you're parents had been very very worried about you and we have been looking all over the city four you" he sayeth. "NOOOOOO!" I shouted.

I transformed into my neko form. The poleceman drooped his gun and ran away tryin to pull up hes pants (cuz he was so fat from the doughnuts lol). "THERE NAWT MY PARENTS" I growled loudly like a neko. The other guys looked sacred but they pulled out they're guns. Suddenly….

December started turning into a neko two! Her neko ears where black-purple with silver tips and her neko tail was black-purple with a siler tip too. Her black and silver nails turned into claws and her teeth turned into fangs. She growled to. We started too run toward them but they ran away! Except…..

Kim hid behind Jay and he pulled out a huge rifle and started to shoot ballets all around us!

Then someone very loud and wearing glasses with a leather jacet grabbed the rifle and broke it into two pieces! "nO ONE HURST THE HEROS DAUGHTERS! CUZ IM THE HERO" he shouted. Kim an Jay ran away screamin like preps. He turned to us and said, "I hope you girls like hamburgers, 'cause this is gonna take awhile."

~=^.^=~=^.^=~=^.^=~

Neither of us ever had known our parents. December had run away form her foster parents wen she ws really really little and lived in the apartment building. Tat was befour we met. Kim and Jay hsd me since I was 3. I can hardly remember what it was like before theem… I try not to think about, but someties… Kim and Jay are such horrible people, but the government hates kids because kids can't vote. They don't care if kid s live swith abusive people. Niether of us know were are neko powers came form.

The man with the classes and leather jacketr lead us too the table and we sat down and he gave us hamburgers. We ate them with the sushi. He told us that he was America. "BULLSHIT!" YELled December and me together. He was a crazy person! "NO NO WAIT I CAN EXPLIANED!" "America" yelled. "You sea, every country has a preson that is the country." he said. "I don't get in" I said confusedly. "Like you kno how Uncle Sam is supposed to be America? Thats me!" he said happily and made a heroic pose. "Oh!" we said, clapping our hands and feeling happy cuz we got it now!

"And you guise are my sates!" he said.

"HUH?!" we sshouted. "You're my kids! You have been missing for a very long tiem! Ive ben lookin for you fer years!" he said.

\"But if your Amereka, how can we be you're kids? Were 7!" I smartly said, like one of those nerds on the debate team except Im not a nerd (ew there ugly) and Im not on the debate team (clubs and having a social life are for preps with no personality, nya!).

"cuz my states are like countries." He said. "WOW!" We said. Then we looked at each other. "WERE SISTERS!" we shouted. "Your new York (**AN: cuz that's were I live cuz its awesome!**) he said. He pointed at me. "And your California." he said. He pointed at December too. "OMG!" we yelled.

"WERE SISTERS!" we yelled and hugged and felt happy. How could we have not noticed? Were like twins!

"Were gunna go to my house now." said America. "lets' go!" he shouted. He jumped gleefully. "But wait!" I cried. I looked at my apartment. It was so pretty and I have spent so much time in it and making it. It was so wonderful! I didn't want to leave! "WAIT! What about my room?!" I said. "I dunt want to leave! I love this place!" "Oh. He said. "But don't you want to meet all the other states?" he said. "Yes!" Is adi. "But I don't wanna leave!" I said kind of crying. "I would be very said if I left." I sad sniffling."Yeah!" aid December.

"Well…. Well think of something." America said. "Hey! I know!" December said. "We could just bring tohe stuff with us!"

"Butt it wont be the same." I said feeling sad. "It'll be better!" Said Amereca. I feelt a little cheerier now.

Out side we could hear a helicotper. It was very loud. "WOW!" December and me yelled. Within seconds my head and my ears were hurting. I covered my ears with my hands.

"Here, put these on!" America shouted over the noise, handing us noise-cancelling headphones. We put them on gratefully. He climbed in, then leaned out and gave us the thumbs up to go in.

We could t talk, but the helicopter ride waz awesome! I stared out the window. "OMG!" I sreamed. WE WERE GOING OVER TEH OCAEN!

Merica looked and me and smiled real big. "It is beautiful, ja?" If I wasn't his daughter I would call im really h4wt but I am so ic ant. "isn't he kind a cute" said December.

"he's are DAD, BAKA" said giggling and punching her in the shoulder but it was okay cuz I was being kawaii. Im not a mean prep, though I can hit harder then ny of those biches. If they new how ard I can hit they would nt never have messed with me. "LOL' she said. She punched me in the arm.

"OW, BITCH! THAT HURT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled. December was awesome, but sometimes she could rwally be a bitch! She flattened her nekomimi (**a/n: htat meanz neko ears in Japnese. I just learned that today nya!) **and looked down. "Sorry." She said kind of quiet. "WHAT?!" I yelled cuz I couldn't here her. "SOARY!" she yelled looking kinda sad.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO SAD?" I yelled. "DID DOS PREPS TEXT YOU SOMETHING REALLY MEAN?" She just laffed and shook her head "OKAY" I yelled.

HET!" I yelled suddenly. We where passing over a beautiful beach! "WHERE ARE WE?" I yelled to america.

"Were goin to teh UN so you can meet the othre countries" he said

'OH MY GOD!" I yelled. "THAT IS SO COOL!" "Omg, righte?" said December. "I love England! I cant wait to meet him! I bet he's really hot!" She said. "Oh me to!" I said. "I bet he's super mega foxy awesome hot!" I giggled.

Teh helicopter landed on a huge lawn. America lead us into a huge white building with a ton of flags in front. He flashed his badge at a security guard and we walked down alot of hallways with paintings and went into a elevator. When it opened up, we were at the tippy top of the building. We walked down some more hallways and paintings. Then we went into a big meeting room. Alot of people were inside. A lot of them were arguing and two blond guys were choking each other.

"HEY THE HERO IS BACK" AMErica shouted. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us. December blushed, and I would have too, but I didn't, because I hate letting people see my real feelings. I'm good at hiding them. "Kesesesesese" Said a cute guy with silver hair and red eyes that glinted like rubies. "You're a very pretty girl" He said too me. I blushed. No one had ever said anything like that to me! I liked him instantly. "Well of course she is, shes my daughter." America said. "Ve~ I cant believe you've found them! It's been so long and we have been very worried!" Another guy with a curl and an Italian accent said.

"You guys know who we are?"

"Yeah! Ve~" He said. "This is so awesome!" I whispered to December. "Bloody hell, America, I can't believe you have more kids." A blond guy with a British accent said.

"Shut up, Arthur. Everyone, this is California and New York!"

**A/N: Review, please! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: What Makes You Beautiful

**A/N: I forgot to do POV's of the other chars! Lol I'll doit from now on!**

**AND I AM NAWT A TROLL! And my immortol is a Evanescence song, baka Lizz!**

**America's POV**

Everyine was starin at my girls. I smiled proudly. They had become really pretty. Of course I would have to fight of all of da prevy countries *coughFRANCEcough*.

"Dad." said Summer. She was the best state. I was really glad I found her. "Who's Arthur? I thought these guys were all counties."

"Oh yah, I forgot! We also have humen names. Arthur is England." Her eyes lit up with intelligense. 'And who's the guy with platinum blond hair?"

"That is Prussia. His human name is Gilbert. Hes cool." I said. She looked at him. Uh oh! Her large crystal lavender orbs sparkled and her full lips smiled. I could see that she was in love!

"Summer… you… haven't even talked to himyet." I said. I sounded really lame, but I didn't want him to hurt her! "Oh dad calm down. I thought you wnere supposed to be cool." she said. That hurt! I am the coolest nation! I am the hero after all!

"I am cool! But.. I don't no." I said. I didn't want to lose my daughter!

"I'll be fine." She said defience burning in her luminous gems. I nodded. Of course she would. She's my daughter after all!

**Prussia's POV**

America had finally found his missing states. I didn't really care before and I didn't know why everyone was making a big fuss over it. I mean, whats a few mor presonifacations? There were too many already anyway, and all of them really fucking annoying, especially Austria and Hungary. I hated them both, and they hated me.

But then America walked in with them. They both looked 17. One was a pretty brunette with silvery-white eyes. She was wearing a short lacy dress with puffy sleeves and a puffy skirt. The top half looked like a corset and fell in layers over the skirt. She had on thigh-high dark socks with ribbons and combat boots. She had on lacy black-pink gloves and was holding a parasol. Then the other girl walked in. She was wearing ripped-up black jeans with stiching al over them. She had striped fingerless gloves and a black and rainbow hoodie. The hood was up and had little rainbow horns. Her shirt had the neck cut of and it said 'LOVE ME' in scratchy red writing. She was also wearing electric blue Coneverse. Her haoir was black and blue and looked very long. Her bangs where falling over her left eye. Heer right eye was big and a sparkly lavender color. I couldn't help but look at her because she was so beautiful!

Suddenly America yelled "HEY EVERYONE THE HERO IS BACK" he yelled. I made a grossed out face. Why did he have to ruin everything!? Everyone was quiet and looked at the girls. The brunette blushed and looked shy but the other one didn't. Her face was cool and calm. Her soft yet strong jaw and her regal chin where tilted up a few degrees making her look like she did this everyday. Sshe had high cheek bones and pale ivory skin, like a porcelin doll. Her glimmering lavender orbs looked determined, and looked old like she had seen everything a person shouldn't. She was obviously a survivor. She had a air off mystery around her. Then stupid italy chimed in. "Ve~ I cant believe you've found them! Its been so long and we have been very worried! Ve~" he said. He was so stupid and annoying.

"You guys know who we are?" said the brunette. She looked very surprised. Well, duh! I thought. ADidn't she just hear what Italhy said?

"Your a very pretty girl." I said to the other girl. She blushed and looked very happy. I smiled back at her. But befire me or she could say anything, thet stupid Italy talked again. "Yeah Ve~" He said. The girlds whispered to each other.

And then stupid England had to speak. THIS COUNTRIES ARE SO LAME! UGH!

"Bloody hell america I cant believe you have more kids."

The America said "Shut up Arthur. Everyone this is California" he pointed to the brunette "and this is New York!" He said, pointing to the pretty one. I laughed to myself. Of coarse the pretty one would be New York! I had been their once and it was allmost as awesome as me! Because I'm the awesome Prussia! Evefryone started too walk u to them and talk to them. California was blushing even more now, but New York wasn't. She looked cool and distant and kind a bored. I bet she got attention al teh time. WAIT! What if she had a boyfriend? But if she did, she wouldn't want to be with him afper meeting me. Becausr, you know I'm AWESOME and I have five meters. As I looked at her I could see she was starin back at me. I smiled at her. America started whispering to her. Suddenly, defiance flared up in her eyes like fire. And she whispered something to him amd walked toward me with a smalll smile. She looked like she could be the sweetest girl in the world, but if I rubbed her the wrong way she would cut me and laugh. A chill ran up my spine. "Hi." I said. Smotth, real smooth, Gilbert! She smiled bigger. "You're Prussia." she said. "My dad told me." She nodded toward america. "Y-you… said I was very pretty. Do you mean that?" She blushed a little. She looked cute now instead of the cold beauty she waz be4.

"Y-y-yaaah…" I said.. ARGH! HOW COULD I BE SO UNAWESOME? AND NOW OF ALL TIMES! I turned around and hit my head on the wall. I didn't do it on purpose. "Ow….." I said. She giggled. She wus su cut when she did that. "You're funny." she sayd. Lets go out." I said. I slapped my hand over my mouth. UH-OH!~ what if she had a bf? But her lavender eyes sparkled withgkee. "YES!" she said jumping up and duwn and clapping her hands. Wow! I can't believe I just asked out such a cool girl! Her amethyst eyes we realized everyone wasz starun at us.I blushed. She looked cool as ever and held her chin up. She looked like royalty. Arthur was prolly real jealous she wasn't in his royal family. "We should go somewhere awesome, like meh." I said. "Oh, wanna go see Twilight?" She breathed.

…

HOW DID SHE NO I SECREYTLY LUV TWILIGHT? SHE HAD TO B A MINT READER! There was just one last question I had to ask. If she didn't give the answer I was hoping for, we could never be together and our relationship would crash and burn before it even took off.

"What team?" I asked. I pulled at the collar of my shirt, a little more than slightly terrified. This was the defining moment of our soon-to-be-relationship- I was sure I would faint.

"Team Edward," she said. I fell over. I got up and screamed like a weapon and ripped off my shirt (it was a button-down). Underneath was a Team Edward shirt, then I leaped onto a convinently placed couch and started jumping up and down.

"I. LOVE. YOU. I. LOVE. YOU. I. LOVE. YOU." Okay, maybe a bit much. But she seems to be almost as me. Now, though, she was laughing. I FLOPPED DAWN ON THE Coich. She stopped laffing and whipped the tears out of her from laughing. "Lets go twonight." Summer said. "Okay." I said my heart beatin really really fast like a Lady Gaga song.

December walked over to us holding handz wit Arther. That was fast. I coldn't help but think that they're relayshun ship wasn't gunna last two long. But I prolly shold nt be so meen. Arthur is pretty cool rfor someone who isn't me.

"Hey I heard you guise are gunna go see twilight tonight. Can we come two?" December asked. "Sure " I said. "wait a sec" said Summer. "Wat taen our you guys on?" The brunette gasped. "But suMMER, you know what team I'm on! Youve always known!" "I have to. What if you've defected?" "But we just talked about it on teh plane a couple of minutes agu!" "You cold of defected in the last five minuets becuze a you're knew boyfriend." Summer said. I gulped. Uh oh! A chick fight cold go down any minute now! "I'm still teamk edwerd!" December whimpered. "And you?," Summer growled at Arthuir. "M-me t-two." Hwe stuttered.

Summer sighed and smiled. "OK god. I wasa afrsaid that you had switched sides. That's onwe of my worst fears. It keeps me uo at night." December smiled understanding ly. "It's okay. I sometimes worry about that two, only for hyou."

"WHAT" Sumeer screeched. Eevryone stared at her snd the whole room went quite. "I WOULD NEVER GO TO TEAM JACOB. THAT'S BLASPHEMY." Summer yelled. 'OK, ok, Im sorry." December sobbed. Arturo patted her on the back and gave her a tissue. She blew her knose and stopped crying.

"OK, see you guys later!" I said.

**A/N: Review or youll never find out what happens next! **


End file.
